fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikanki Amber / Relationships
This is an accurate list of Mikanki Amber's relationships in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Family *'Mikanki Haru' - Haru is the person Amber has spent the most time with. She is Amber's aunt who lives in the traditional part of Feather Castletown. Since her parents are busy with work many times, she lives with her aunt Haru. She had been living with Haru since she was young but has visited her earlier before. *'Mikanki Hinata' - Amber's mother. *'Mikanki Kenshin' - Amber's father. Friends Mandarine Akahane Ruby Since Amber comes from the Asagao Ward, just like Ruby, she has known her even before they became friends, even though she doesn’t remember that time. Their friendship consists of a three-people-friendship, where the third friend is Topaz. Amber and Ruby have a more complicated friendship than she and Topaz. After all, Ruby is the sporty girl who has nothing left for fashion, even refuses to wear skirts at all costs. Amber on the other hand, is the stylish fashion expert who doesn’t understand sports at all. She is the reason why Ruby wears the girls’ uniform at school and not the boys. She told Ruby that she can’t walk around like the boys, it’s already enough that she acts tougher than some of the boys she knows. Besides that, Ruby and Amber have a normal friendship, in which they like to tease each other or the third party of their friendship, who is Topaz. Adding to that, they are usually always seen together, hanging around together and are a pretty perfect team together. They know how to cheer the other up the best and can understand their feelings like no one else. Kiishi Topaz Topaz' second best friend along with Ruby. Topaz actually knows how Amber thinks and understands her passion for fashion. Sometimes, it seems like Topaz and Amber are getting better along with each other than with Ruby. They also use that sync in their friendship to tease Ruby, especially Topaz. Amber only 'teases' her when she's late again. Most of the time, they are seen to share opinions and visibly do their best to help Ruby with her all-day-problems. They sometimes can be seen as something like sisters also due to the fact that both don't have any siblings. Akahane Robin Ruby's younger twin sister and also very good friend of Amber. Both share one passion; fashion. Through fashion, they have become best friends and when it's about that, they might even get better along with each other than with anyone else. They also seemed like being interested in helping the bakery club at their school and love designing more than everything. They have promised each other that one day, their dreams will come true together. Midorikusa Emerald Emerald met Amber and the others for the first time when her class had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Even though they didn’t interact much on that day, the two became good friends. Originally the friendship seemed to be based off their Pretty Cure destiny but turned out to be real friendship. Aomizu Sapphire Amber and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. It might seem that Sapphire and Amber don’t have anything in common. Sapphire is the cool rocking girl, while Amber is the elegant fashion girl. But actually, they have quite a lot in common. For example both were raised with music. Sapphire also was very impressed that Amber was able to play the piano. Shirosora Diamond Though they don't seem like it, Diamond and Amber are actually really good friends with a lot in common. Both live with a certain family member, while their parents are busy working. And on top of that, they both have no siblings. However, compared to each other, they are the exact opposites. Diamond calm and gentle, Amber energetic and gets annoyed very fast. Though they don't interact much on screen, they have a great friendship. Kuraisoba Quartz Amber had warmed up towards Low faster than the remaining team members. Though she still acts cold towards him at times, she actually is very fond of him, knowing that he has a sweet tooth. She often brings him some MIKAN~PAN sweets over, knowing that he like it and likes a lot of it. However, she's not a fan of his laziness. Koshokukoi Rubellit Rubellit loves Amber's determination towards everything she loves. She admires how she handles situations that might be hard to her and knows that she won't fight against her. But she also know that her actions are not for nothing. Rubellit things about asking her and Robin to design some clothes for her, which she could wear when going on stage. Also knowing that Amber does know her idol identity but doesn't freak out about it makes her happy. Murasakiiro Amethyst Amethyst thinks Amber should calm down a bit. Since she tends to do things alone, Amethyst is pretty worried about her. Especially when she's trying to deal with customers on her own and doesn't accept help. And even if Amber said no, Amethyst would help her in the future. She'd never leave her alone with this anymore, no matter what she says! References Category:FairySina Category:Relationships Page Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure